Tartarus Changed Me
by Pretty Little Percy Jackson
Summary: "I will be your sacrifice, Gaea." He spoke. "Excellent, you have until the feast of Spes." She chorused and like that, she was gone. But she wasn't the only one gone. He was new person. He had gone to a different world. He was gone and not even the gods could change that. So, how would he come back? And would he?


**This is a new story. I saw a picture that changed the way I thought of things. This is going to hurt people, so read at your own risk. **

**I do not own these characters or thee background of the story. Just the plot. **

Current Time

Sweat trickled down his face. Blood was oozing out of a cut on his cheek. He was weak and tired. He couldn't do it anymore. Perseus Jackson needed to give up. Every time he defeated a monster, another one came back. Every time he told the truth, it ended up hurting someone. He was tried of fighting for the ones he loved. He was sick of being loyal. Overall, he was done with everyone and everything.

Everything blacked out and the mood had changed. He was on an abandoned hill. The air felt thick and cold and the light from the sun had gone away. He looked around and saw he was alone. He had absolutely, no one. "Perseus Jackson." A malignant and vicious voice spoke. He didn't see anyone around, but he knew that someone was there. Gaea.

"What do you want from me!" Percy screamed at Earth. Laughter filled the air. She knew he was at a breaking point. He had gone mad since Tartarus. Finally, she could fulfill her requirement to be reborn. All she needed was him and at this point she had him wrapped around her finger.

"I have waited so long to be reborn. I must awaken. I'm in need of something though. I'm in need of you." She spoke. "Come, be my sacrifice. All your battles will be fought. Everything will be resolved. Why fight for people that will never fight for you?" She asked him. He was shaking. This was it. Percy was about to crack. "They never give you the respect you've earned. Let me rise and show them where they belong." Her voice rung through his head.

"All this time, I've fought for the ones who I love." Tears were streaming down the poor boy's face. "But no matter how hard I try they never are safe. I'm sick of being the hero! I don't want to be a solider anymore!" He yelled. "I will be your sacrifice, Gaea." He spoke. "Excellent, you have until the feast of Spes." She chorused and like that, she was gone. But she wasn't the only one gone. He was new person. He had gone to a different world. He was gone and not even the gods could change that.

He had turned from his friends. He looked away from his mother. Left his family. Most importantly, he lied to Annabeth. They weren't staying together. He was changing and scared, he sat down and placed his face in his hands and cried. "I'm sorry. I couldn't handle it anymore." He said to the world. He knew that he would be this way for only a little , his body and mind would be taken over. Everything had changed for him, but it would change so much more for the others.

The scene shifted, and he was back on the Argo II. Annabeth was hovering over him in tears. "Percy, Wake up!" His eyes remained closed as she continued to wake him up from the unconsciousness. "Jason, go get help." Jason did as she commanded and fled the scene to find some nectar. Percy remained lying down on the boards of the ship. "Piper, can you try to wake him up?" Annabeth asked in almost a whisper. Piper placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

The color had drained off of Percy's face. Annabeth couldn't help, but think he looked the same as he did in Tartarus. He looked worse, actually. He looked as if he was a piece of glass and someone had shattered him. He wasn't broken in two, he was in a million pieces. This thought caused her to breakdown, emotionally. Piper's charmspeak didn't seem to work. This made the grey eyed girl think that he was...dead.

Soon, Jason came back with nectar and ambrosia. They used it, but nothing worked. Leo placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and said "Give it time." She couldn't wait though. He was her lifeline. Frank paced back and forth out of stress. Hazel just wanted everything to be better. Nobody deserved suffering.

Days past, and Percy remained on the floor of the Argo II. Annabeth sat by him, morning and night. She thought it was the end of Percy Jackson. "Percy, if you hear me. I wanted to say a couple things." She sniffled. "Your my best friend. When everyone left me, you were there. Luke turned against me. Thalia went to the hunters. My dad married and had kids, which made him focus never on me. You almost left me when you had the choice of immortality. But you backed down for me. I've never had someone care for me, the way you do." Sobs escaped her mouth.

"I wanted to let you know, that if your really gone. I'm okay. Your not leaving me like the others. You didn't have the choice. You fought for your life and mine. So thank you and I love you." She said. His eyes then opened and Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods. Percy! I thought you were dead." She tackled him into a hug. He smiled, an actual smile. It was Percy, not the Gaea's sacrifice overtaking him. "Shhh." He whispered, rubbing circles on her back. "I'm here." He sighed. "I'll always be here." Lying was never a trait of Percy, but it was now. That's how he would get through his final days.

**So, what do you think? Love it or hate it? PM me and/or review this story. If I get five reviews, I'll continue this story. Follow/Favorite. **


End file.
